


The Death of Jason Voorhees

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: What does Jason want? Revenge? To be alone with his mother? Or is it something deeper? Something that Jason never understood before, until today...his last Friday the 13th.





	The Death of Jason Voorhees

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to the Friday the 13th series are owned by Paramount Pictures and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

_Did you know a young boy drowned...The counsellors weren't paying any attention... They were making love while that young boy drowned. His name was Jason. I was working the day that it happened. Preparing meals... here. I was the cook. Jason should've been watched. Every minute. He was... He wasn't a very good swimmer..._

_You see, Jason was my son, and today is his birthday..._

(Pamela Voorhees, 1980)

* * *

 

The years have flown by since that fateful day. The day that would change the future generations of a nation. Jason was believed dead...but the fear that gripped Higgins Haven, and the isolation of its main tourist resort, Crystal Lake, showed that there was always a belief that there was something inhuman in those woods. Jason didn't die. He can never die…but why? Is his desire to avenge his murdered mother, to punish those he still believe responsible for turning him into this? Or, is it something else?

Hundreds who have entered the former camp of the lake have never returned. Whether it is teenagers, counsellors, tourists, hunters or campers. They were all trespassers to Jason. And soon, once the authorities believe the people lost in the woods haven't simply gotten themselves lost, they would send in park rangers to find them...and they would never return either.

Police would be sent, bounty hunters would be sent soon afterwards. Even the National Guard would be sent. But, one by one they all fell under Jason's power. But why kill them? Is it because they were invading his home, his dead mother's home? Soon, the people of Higgins Haven were so scared of Jason, terrified of their children going near that lake that they gave Jason what he wanted...no intruders.

The government placed a high-security wall, completely surrounding Crystal Lake. Some of the workers were reported missing during construction. After seven whole months, the wall was complete and Jason was concealed within the woods of Crystal Lake. This was a year ago. Since that wall had been built...there have been no Jason suspected murders whatsoever.

This is Tommy Jarvis...thanking God, for giving us salvation. Over and out.

* * *

 

Jason stood on the porch of one of the camp bunkers, attempting to view the main town, only to be obstructed by the wall. Many times he's tried to break it down, but he couldn't. Even with his strength, there was no escape for him. But isn't this what he wanted? For no one to disturb him and trespass on his ground?

But is he dishonouring it, dishonouring his mother by wishing to leave the camp? He knew this place like the back of his machete. He knew all the cabins and their layout. He could even remember which child slept where from when he was also a child. He knew all the caves and paths throughout the woods. That came in handy whenever trespassers make a run for it. He even knew all the trees in the woods. How old they were, where they were, and even when the leaves would grow on them.

He knew no other place to go. Yet, he yearned to be on the outside. What is out there that he wants? He takes a walk through the woods. He slowly passed each tree, almost expecting to see some teens sneaking onto his ground, making out or taking drugs. But for a year now, his territory has been quiet and calm. It was almost...unreal.

The bears and the wolves went about drinking the water from the lake until Jason approached. No animal dared to attack Jason. They knew it was too much to risk for a simple meal, and at least he kept the hunters away. Jason walked by them, with his feet just ahead of the swaying tide of the lake. In front of him, where the lake funnels out into the river, was his cabin.

He entered, flicking on the dying lamp. The light revealed all in the room. From the rotting bodies of teens to the damaged walls and broken windows. Furniture ripped apart. In the middle of the room, set on a table, was the head of his mother. Ever since he saw his mother beheaded, and brought it back to his cabin, he watched it. Frustrated to see the eyes closed, desiring to see her look upon him with the love and affection only she could give him.

He needed to protect her. To protect her from the people out there that hurt her, that hurt him. Jason had never felt love to anything else other than his mother. But, then what is his feeling towards his kills? For years, he's done nothing but kill. It's all he can do. At first, it was just to protect his land. But as each body piled onto the next, the thrill to kill grew, along with his rage and power.

Does he love to kill? Has innocent blood stained his hand so much that there was more of his victim's blood in him than his own? He never wanted to kill for desire, only for revenge. It also became a test of his own mortality. No matter what his victims threw at him, he returned stronger than before and finished them off. That quest for revenge was replaced with curiousness, which was soon replaced with desire, and then...replaced with love, he loved the blood of his victims, their dying screams. Something that he did not care for in the beginning.

He couldn't deny it, after all why keep the bodies with him?

Because he was proud? He hoped his mother would be proud of him. But, with every kill, he felt something he never felt before as a child…pride in himself. He never felt stronger. Never felt more feared. He was reborn. From the bottom of Crystal Lake, he rose out and became a Legend.

Is this what he really wanted? To be feared and to have what he never had before when he was a child... power? Revenge was a simple way of describing what he wanted, but he knew now it was deeper than something so simple. For years, his mother has called him special. Now, he knew what she meant. He was special...and now everyone knew that.

Is that why he wants to leave his home? To go out and do what he does best...kill for his mother?

No…

He's done that many times over.

He has power.

He has the fear of the town clutched in his vice grip.

What does he want?

In anger, he lashes out and kicks the table forward. His mother's head became lost. He searched for her, not wanting to lose her, but soon the realisation dawned on him like the rising sun…he already has.

She's never coming back, never going to open those eyes, never going to call him her special boy again. He swings his machete wildly, tearing everything apart. The beds, chairs and everything else inside his cabin is soon destroyed.

He picks up the bodies of his victims and slams them against the walls and onto the ground, wishing his thirst for death could be quenched. Walking to the beams that supported the cabin, he punched them down, one by one. The whole cabin comes crashing down on him. Despite the weight of the cabin falling on him, he remained standing motionless with his machete still in hand.

He doesn't want revenge.

He doesn't want to kill.

He doesn't want to go on like this…

Maybe that's it?

There's nothing left for him. He's killed, but he can't be killed. He's terrified people and not once has he ever felt fear of them, fear of death...until now. Beyond the wall weren't more victims for him to slay, but a way to see his mother again. His simple mind had evolved. All these years, he thought pleasing his mother would bring her back. But, although she can't ever see him again…he can see her.

He knows what he wants, something he's never wanted before...death.

* * *

 

Inside one of the main guard towers were two men, Sean and Victor, doing everything apart from their job. Sean sat in the back of the watch room, slumped on his seat with an erotic magazine covering his face as he slept peacefully. While Victor, who sat in front of the monitoring screens, was amused with his paddleball.

''Can you keep it down?'' Sean groaned under the magazine.

''No, no, I'm so close to my record,'' Victor said enthusiastically as he kept batting the ball.

Sean lifted the magazine from his face and gently rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. One of these days he was going to pummel Victor. For a second, he was thinking about getting the scissors out of the drawer and cutting the string of the ball, but his attention was diverted to one of the monitor screens...showing Jason walking towards the wall next to the main town.

''Hey, Voorhees is trying something!'' Sean points to the screen, forcing Victor to look.

He was still batting the ball while looking at the screen. ''He hasn't tried to make an escape in months, why would he decide to try again tonight?'' Victor laughed, but Sean was not joking.

''Don't you know what today is?''

Victor batted the ball faster and faster before jumping out of his seat. ''Yes! Broke my record!''

''What is the date?'' Sean asked again.

''Friday the 13th, so what? There has been other Friday 13th's where he hasn't broken out.''

''But all those days, he's tried to escape.''

''Tried and failed. I know the guy is stupid, but even he must have learnt he can't break through that wall'' Victor then turn back to the screen. His expression turned into one of pure horror as he saw Jason has already made it halfway through the concrete. His powerful hands broke through the material and ripped it open easily.

''Oh shit!'' Sean muttered, he ran back to the microphone on the table and screamed into it.

'' _Attention, attention! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill! Jason Voorhees is breaking through the wall! Everyone stay inside and lock your doors. Every officer report to Wall Base 13! Now!''_

* * *

 

Jason slashed and punched through the concrete. His fist was drenched in blood. He was using all of his strength to get through. He knew that he was never going to have to strength to defend himself against whoever would fight back. But it didn't matter to him. All these kills, in the end, have been somewhat pointless.

With each punch and slash, he pictured his victims, remembering each and everyone. He recollected how it felt. He was powerful compared to them, just like the bullies who drowned him were. Those deaths weren't pointless and never was his. It was just all leading up to his one, true death...tonight.

 ** _BAM!_**  He finally broke through the wall. Standing before him was not a small resistance, but an army. Soldiers, military, acquired to deal with the deadliest of threats. Even a tank had come rumbling down the street to stop him. A small part of Jason wanted to fight them and kill them all. But he knew he couldn't, even if he wanted to. His time was done. He'd served his purpose...to kill and be killed.

He took one step forward before his vision is blurred with bullets and blood. The pain was unbelievable. He'd never taken this much firepower before. As each bullet pierced his skin, it just seemed to make him stronger. He still wasn't dead yet. He kept walking as the soldiers reloaded and fired another round. By this point, Jason's clothes and mask were being ripped apart, but he kept walking.

If Jason wanted to die, why wasn't this working?

 ** _BOOM!_**  The tank opened fire, nearly taking Jason's arm off.

For the first time, despite dying before, Jason got a brief sight of his mother. Then he knew he did want to die, but he wanted to die when his enemies were at their most powerful. This was what it was all about in Jason's life...power.

 ** _BOOM!_**  The tank struck again, hitting Jason right on the side. He collapsed on one knee, holding his wound. This was the feeling Jason has always wanted. His original death was unnecessary and pitiful, not like this, this was the death of a proud warrior.

 ** _BOOM!_**  Jason's stomach explodes in a rain of blood and guts. Time itself seemed to stop as his machete slips out of his hand, dropping to the blood stained ground. Dropping to both his knees now, Jason's breathing was erratic, slowing to a crawl.

The gunfire ceased as the people of Higgins Haven looked upon the savage beast they have feared for years, dying right before their eyes. This is it, Jason's death. No fear, no desperation, and the way he always wanted to go down...

 ** _BOOM!_**  The tank fired one last time, blowing the remaining portion of his mask clean off his face.

Jason falls back onto the ground, lifeless.

His broken, charred mask lands next to the wall. The bottom half was blown off. The bravest soldiers stepped forward, their guns at the ready, expecting Jason to somehow jump back up any second now. But nothing, Jason Voorhees was truly dead.

The citizens weren't sure what to feel. They had always dreamed of this day, but it came so suddenly. And now that Jason was gone, something that had been a part of their lives and this town's history had been wiped clean off this earth.

In different parts of the Country, Jason's survivors watched the scene on the news.

Ginny Field, the best-selling author looked upon the TV with great shock to see Jason killed in such a manner. He was an innocent boy that grew into a monster, shot down.

Chris Higgins, daughter of Mayor Charles Higgins watched the scene with the citizens. She felt numb seeing her tormentor get what he deserved. Her father couldn't believe it. The thing that put his town on the map was gone.

Tina Shepard watched from her home. Even with her powers, she couldn't have predicted this. Jason was an indestructible, cold-hearted killer. And he dies from a standoff? She didn't know whether to feel relieved or distraught.

Tommy Jarvis…Jason's true enemy. The only other person to kill Jason watched on from a nearby tree…stunned with disbelief.

After years of battling, trying to work out how and why he does what he does, goes out like that? Without a proper fight?

Tommy slumped against the tree. He wanted Jason dead, but not like this. He wanted to be the one to kill Jason. And now with him gone, what were he and the town supposed to do now?

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
